1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toothbrushes and more particularly pertains to a new disposable finger-mounted tooth cleaning unit with handle for cleaning teeth of a user with an easily held and manipulated disposable device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toothbrushes is known in the prior art. More specifically, toothbrushes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,077,540; 5,636,405; U.S. Patent Des. 136,631; U.S. Patent Des. 313,317; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,134,172; and 5,068,941.
In these respects, the disposable finger-mounted tooth cleaning unit with handle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning teeth of a user with an easily held and manipulated disposable device.